dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Superman (film)
DC Entertainment's Supeman, or simply Superman, is a superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the first main installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Matthew Vaughn and stars Matt Bomer as Clark Kent/Superman, Liv Tyler as Lois Lane, Will Poulter as Jimmy Olsen, Justice Smith as Ron Troupe, TBA as Martha Kent, Daniel Day-Lewis as Lex Luthor and Domhnall Gleeson as Kenny Braverman/Conduit. A spin-off television series, ''Metropolis'', takes place after the events of Superman, with Bomer reprising his role in the series. Synopsis As Clark Kent, he's a prize winning reporter. But as Superman, he's been defending both the city of Metropolis, and the entire world for a number of years. But when a series of connected killings begin happening around Metropolis and his home town of Smallville, Clark begins digging into his past, and the people responsible are far from what he expected. Plot A young Clark Kent wakes up from a nightmare of a planet exploding. Pa Kent questions him about his consistent nightmares, and takes Clark out to the barn, showing him a strange spacecraft left in the cellar, telling him he's not from this world and that one day his powers will help save the world. Asking what the dream means, Pa Kent tells him that it's just a dream. Clark is given a strange crystal, being told that it was the only thing they found inside the craft. Pa Kent recounts how one night, the spacecraft crash landed on their farm, and he and Ma Kent found Clark inside. Years later, Clark has been living in the city of Metropolis working as a successful journalist at the Daily Planet, and is dating his co-worker Lois Lane, keeping his true identity secret from her. Clark is present at the Metropolis United Nations summit, where he meets the representatives of Qurac, Kahndaq, Bialya and Vlatava, learning about the growing and ongoing conflicts around the world. Lois Lane and Perry White are discussing the ongoing conflicts in Iraq, Qurac and Bialya, asking whether Superman is truly relevant, and if he has the right to interfere. In a flashback Superman is close to mastering his abilities, with Jor-El telling him the history of the Kryptonians. One night, Superman has his first face to face meeting with LexCorp CEO Lex Luthor, and they discuss a future partnership, using Lex's insight and resources and Superman's power to bring some peace to the world. Superman remembers leaving Smallville and travelling to the North Pole to train and master his abilities. Superman finds a large cave under the ice, and before he leaves, drops the crystal onto the ice. Immediately, a large construction of ice appears, and he is greeted by Jor-El, who tells him that he is his father, and that his childhood nightmares were that of the destruction of his home planet Krypton. For a few years, Superman trains, honing his senses, testing his limits, until he is ready to help the world. Before leaving, Superman receives a suit bearing the crest of the House of El. Clark returns to Smallville for his High School reunion, stopping off at the Kent Farm where Ma Kent is waiting for him. Clark goes to the town cemetery to visit Jonathan's grave, remembering the car crash Pa Kent had been involved in, coming to terms with the fact that with all his power, he'll never be able to save everyone. Before leaving the cemetery, Clark also sees the graves of Lana Lang's parents Lewis and Laura. At the School Reunion, Clark is reunited with his friends Pete Ross, Lana Lang and Whitney Fordham. Clark is also reunited with another friend, Kenny Braverman. The five reminisce about their high school days, and where they all work, revealing that Lana now works at LexCorp. In private Kenny talks with Lana, telling her he had actually been discharged after being diagnosed with cancer, and believes that Luthor may have a cure. Lana promises she's do what she can to give him a meeting with Luthor. * Kenny meets with Luthor, and after a diagnoses, they discover that traces of Kryptonite can be found in his body, which resulted in his cancer. * He begins to recall his parents and life in Smallville, and on the night he was born, a meteorite crashed somewhere in the town, followed by a rain of green rocks. He tells Luthor that the night after he was born Clark Kent had been adopted. * While Martha and Clark head into town, Kenny sneaks onto the Kent Farm, going into the barn and climbing down into the cellar, discovering the Kryptoninan spacecraft. * Conduit discovers that the meteorite was in fact the spacecraft. He also remembers how during their days in high school, Clark also seemed different to the other kids, always far stronger and faster. * He takes Luthor's armour, giving him superhuman strength, and heads to the Smallville Police Department, where he confronts his uncle. * Conduit attacks the Daily Planet headquarters, almost killing Perry, Jimmy and Ron before Superman arrives. Kenny uses the Kryptonite to weaken Superman, causing them to fight an even match, leading to many buildings being destroyed. * Eventually, Superman gains the upper hand, tearing the power source out of Conduits chest. Away from his suit, Conduit is taken to a nearby rooftop and dies. Looking at the wreckage he caused, Clark takes Kenny's body back to Smallville. * Later on, Clark presides over Kenny's funeral, with Kenny being buried next to his mother and father. In Metropolis, Conduit's identity has been kept secret from the public. * That night, Clark appears outside of Lois' apartment, and reveals his secret identity to her, telling her that some secrets he can trust her with. After they finish work the next day, Clark and Lois begin their first date. In a post-credits scene, Luthor has a secret meeting with Bruce Wayne, telling them that it's the perfect time to begin an alliance of their own, believing Superman will soon become a untameable 'god' on Earth. In the end-credits scene, several LexCorp agents are searching the wreckage in Metropolis, and retrieve what's left of Conduit's armor. Among it they find the Kryptonite he used to fight Superman. Cast Main Cast * Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Domhnall Gleeson as Kenny Braverman/Conduit * Liv Tyler as Lois Lane * TBA as Martha Kent * TBA as Jonathan Kent * Daniel Day-Lewis as Lex Luthor * TBA as Lana Lang Supporting Cast * Will Poulter as Jimmy Olsen * Justice Smith as Ron Troupe * TBA as Perry White * TBA as Al Braverman * TBA as Beryl Braverman * TBA as Walt Braverman * TBA as Garf-Og Appearances Locations * Earth ** United States of America *** Smallville **** Kent Farm **** Smallville High School **** Smallville Police Department **** Braverman Farm *** Metropolis **** Daily Planet **** LexCorp **** Metropolis Police Department ** South Pole *** Fortress of Solitude Events * Conduit Attack Items * Superman's Suit * Conduit's suit Production In August 2008, Warner Bros. decided to completely reboot the Superman film series following the success of Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight. Jeff Robinov planned to have the film released either by 2010 or 2011. Paul Levitz stated in an interview that Batman holds the key to the Superman reboot. He elaborated, "Everyone is waiting for Nolan to sign on for another Batman, once that happens, the release date for Superman and all other future projects will follow." August 2009 saw a court ruling in which Jerry Siegel's family recaptured 50% of the rights to Superman's origins and Siegel's share of the copyright in Action Comics #1. In addition, a judge ruled that Warner Bros. did not owe the families additional royalties from previous films. However, if they did not begin production on a Superman film by 2011, then the Siegel estate would have been able to sue for lost revenue on an unproduced film. Superman employs a nonlinear plotline narrative, telling parts of the story through flashbacks. Superman was chosen as the first instalment of a DC Cinematic Universe. Warner Bros. decided on this following the success of The Avengers (2012), and that Superman would be followed by a Batman film and a Wonder Woman film, in order to present DC's main trinity of characters to officially begin the Universe. Jeff Robinov, Warner Bros. President, stated "It's setting the tone for what the movies are going to be like going forward. In that, it's definitely the first step." Plans included for the film to contain references to the existence of other superheroes, alluding to future films in the DCCU. Gallery Back to Kansas The Blu-ray release of Superman included the first DC One-Shot named Back to Kansas. It is set after the main events of Superman. Extended links Category:Movies Category:Superman (film)